The Way of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by LorilovesJAG
Summary: AU H&M, C&OC PI Lori Jenner has fallen for our favorite spook, and is working with Harm and Mac......does she know what she is in for?
1. Chapter 1

I knew something was wrong when I passed the cop doing 55 in a 35 zone and she didn't stop me. Instead of going straight to Grandad's house, I decided to park in the lot of a nearby apartment complex and walk to his house. This way, I could gather more information; I just had a bad feeling. My husband was definitely starting to rub off on me.

FLASHBACK

CJ had been an international spy before being "reassigned" to domestic duty after one too many missions went awry. That duty is what brought us together. He had been sent to the MacLean Community College where I was taking a class on surveillance and information gathering. There was chemistry right away, but, by mutual agreement, we decided to wait until the class was finished to pursue it. We didn't want any questions raised as to my grade in the class. And pursue it he did! CJ wined and dined me…or sparkling cidered and dined me, as the case may be. I let him know from the start that I didn't drink and would not date someone who did. I later learned that on that very day he went home and emptied his liquor cabinet.

My Grandad was suspicious of CJ at first, thinking that CJ only wanted me for my money…and I have to admit that I had my doubts, too. I never let on that I did, though, to him or Grandad. I just continued on, figuring that if CJ were a gold-digger, sooner or later he would slip up. I tried many times to get him to let me pay for a date. Not only would he refuse, but he would take me places I never imagined he could afford on his salary. I finally put my foot down on the trip to London. "No, CJ, you're not understanding what I am saying," I argued into the phone, "I DO want to go…I'm just not comfortable with you paying for everything…Here's the deal…you pay for your part of the trip, and I will pay for mine…well, it's the only way I am going." Getting him to agree was like pulling teeth, and to be honest, my doubts about him were doing double duty at this point; but I was soon to learn the truth, and I would be shocked worse than my overactive imagination could ever have prepared me for.

The trip to London was a dream come true and then some. We stayed at different hotels, as I didn't want to appear inappropriate. CJ was so sweet about seeing me to my door.

He would always kiss me goodnight, and then wait until I locked my door. I didn't notice him waiting until the third night, so on the fourth night, just to have a little fun, I didn't lock the door right away; I came in and started getting ready for bed. Just as I was about to get in the shower, I heard CJ's voice outside of the door ask, "Lori, are you going to lock the door, or am I going to have to phone down to the front desk for a cot?" I went to the door in my robe and opened it just a crack to see him standing there smiling. "How long have you known?" he asked

"Only since last night': I replied. Then I kissed him on the cheek and shut the door, this time locking it.

When we returned home, CJ learned that he was on permanent temporary assignment to the college. That was good news, both for CJ personally, and for our relationship. He had informed me when we first started seeing each other that he may get transferred to another school. We were both very happy and celebrated accordingly. I must say that during the time that we dated, CJ was always a perfect gentleman. He knew of my beliefs and never pressured me to abandon them.

It was about this time that I began a new investigation. I really didn't have to work. Grandad had raised me, and I was his sole heir…which meant what Lori wanted, Lori got. Luckily, though, Nana Becca, my nanny and surrogate mother, didn't let me get too spoiled. It wasn't my Grandad's fault; my dad was his only child, and when he and my mom died, I was all he had left. My Gram had raised Dad, but since she died when I was six years old, Grandad just jumped in and did the best he could. He often said that "that Rebecca woman," as he called Nana Becca, "was a Godsend."

I worked as an independent investigator. I worked for corporations and wealthy individuals. I was not your run of the mill PI; I was no Thomas Magnum of Jim Rockford. I didn't do the "who's cheating who" kinds of cases. I worked more of the fraud and corporate espionage cases. I was the one who did background searches on the CEO's and six figure executives before the contracts were signed. My new case was not an assignment I came by usually, but I was by no means new to it, either. It seemed that a Lt. Davis, who worked in one of the Navy's bio-weapons divisions, was shopping around in the civilian marketplace for a buyer for some sort of new bug or super-flu he had developed. I was put in touch with a Commander Harmon Rabb in the Navy's JAG office, who would assist me with the military side of the investigation. I met with Commander Rabb and his partner, Colonel Sara McKenzie to go over what we each had so far. Only Grandad and I knew that I was working for Grandad. Lt. Davis had come to Grandad's attention via Bob Tisdale, a senior tech at Grandad's biotech company Jen-Tech and close family friend. Bob stopped by Grandad's house one night about something that was troubling him. I had happened to be over for dinner that night, so, over coffee and desert, Bob told us he had been approached by a Navy lieutenant who wanted to sell a strain of pneumonia he had developed. He said that the Navy wasn't paying him enough to be giving it only to them. Bob said that the man had left contact information in the event that Bob wanted to and was able to make the purchase. Grandad told Bob to contact Lt. Davis and pretend to be interested, and that he would contact the proper authorities. After Bob left, Grandad called the Navy with the information he had. He was told that Lt. Davis was already under suspicion and that there was already an investigation in progress. Grandad told them that he had an investigator (me), also, and that he would be more than happy to keep me on it if they thought it would help. Little did I know that this investigation would turn out to be my last, and that a great insight awaited me in the not too distant future.

I continued surveillance on Lt. Davis. This seriously cut into my personal time. Several times I had to call CJ and cancel a date. He said that he more than understood; when he was undercover or called on an assignment last minute, he would often have to cancel dates. More than once he would meet me in the wee hours of the morning at some greasy spoon or other. I would tell him anything new I had found out, and he would help me figure out what was important, and what was useless.

About two months into the investigation, things really started to move. Early on, Harm, Mac, and I decided that the best way to catch Davis would be red handed. We told Bob to continue to be "interested". Grandad said he would put up the money to "buy" the bug if it came to that. Harm said he didn't think it would, but that we would keep that option open.

One night soon after, Harm, Mac, and I decided to meet at Benziger's. We had been at Grandad's all day and into the evening. Certain aspects of the investigation just weren't adding up, so we decided that a change of scenery just might help. I had just arrived and was waiting for Mac and Harm when my cell phone rang. I flipped it open, knowing from the caller ID that it was CJ. "Hey, hon!" I greeted him.

"Hello yourself!" he answered, "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Actually, I do. Kind of a working dinner," I said; then inspiration hit me. "CJ, why don't you join us?" I asked. "Maybe you can help us out of our stalemate. We have been looking at the same set of intel all day, and we just can't make it make sense," I said.

"Ok," he agreed, "Where are you?"

"Benziger's," I replied. "I'm waiting for the others. If we aren't up front when you get here, we will have been seated."

"Ok, I'll see you there," he said as he hung up. Although he knew I was working with the Navy, I had never specifically referred to JAG or to Harm and Mac. I did not know that they knew each other, much less that they had worked together in the past.

Just as I slipped my phone back into my purse, Harm and Mac arrived. "Hey you two!" I said, "I was beginning to give up hope!"

Harm laughed. "Never give up on a hungry Marine!" he said, earning himself a smack on the arm. "They will ALWAYS find a way to the food!"

"Very funny, sailor," she shot back, "You don't look as though you are starving!"

"Ok you two! Am I going to have to break a switch?" I mock scolded. "Don't make me have to separate the two of you!" I knew there was more than just a working relationship between these two the way they bantered so comfortably back and forth, and I was intrigued. We were seated and given our menus before I remembered that CJ was coming. "By the way, I hope the two of you don't mind, but I asked a friend to join us. He's been helping me out a little with this investigation," I said.

"So this is a _guy_ friend?" Mac asked teasingly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is," I responded, blushing all the way up to my hairline.

"Ooh!" Mac exclaimed, "Do tell!"

"We met at MacLean Community when I took a class on surveillance techniques. CJ was the instructor, but we didn't start seeing each other until after the class was over," I explained.

"Teacher's pet!" Harm teased

"Harm, hush!" Mac said, putting her hand over his mouth.

All of a sudden, both Harm and Mac became silent. I looked around for their sudden silence and noticed CJ had come in. He stood just inside the door, looking around. I got up and walked over to him. He kissed my cheek and was asking me about my day when he stopped short. I was getting just a little freaked out when I realized that CJ was staring at Harm and Mac, and they at him. "Harm, Mac," I began, "this is…"

"Webb," Harm said distastefully.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Um, Lori, Harm and I have worked with Clay several times," Mac explained.

"Rabb, Mac," CJ said, "Good to see you." He reached out his hand to Harm, who shook it reluctantly.

"It's been a long time, Webb," Harm said. "We thought you had been assigned to Siberia or some such hole in the wall."

CJ smiled. "No," he countered, "More like MacLean, Virginia. I am an instructor at MacLean Community College. That's where I met our Lori."

"Yes," Mac smiled, "She was just telling us. I understand you are teaching a PI course."

"Well, surveillance and intelligence gathering aren't just for the private investigator. You would be surprised at how many agents are recruited from community colleges around the country," Clay countered

They looked more than surprised. Apparently they had never considered the fact before.

The waiter brought Clay a menu. We ordered our food and then filled CJ in on where we were in the investigation, and where we were stuck. It was at this point I began to feel ill. "Lori, are you ok?" Mac asked.

I smiled, trying to hide the fact that I was starting to feel sick. "I'm ok, Mac," I lied, "I think I am just tired."

What I had not told any of them was that when I had followed Lt. Davis two nights before, he had dropped something on his way into his apartment; I picked it up after he had gone in his door, and found it was a test tube with a grayish, slick residue on it. I quickly put it in a bag to have analyzed. I was now beginning to realize that the powder on the tube was most likely the bug he was working on, and that I had probably been exposed.

By the end of supper, I was feeling quite miserable. I was freezing and sweat was pouring off me. I had rapidly developed a hacking cough, and I was seriously hurting. The others noticed, and it was then that I revealed what had happened at Lt. Davis' apartment. It wasn't until I started to get up and fainted that anyone reacted, and then all Hades broke loose. I later learned that Clay had caught me and lowered me to the floor. Mac then went into full Marine mode and began first aid. Relieved that I was still breathing, Clay called 911 and then my Grandad. The ambulance took me to George Washington Memorial; Mac, Harm, and CJ were right behind me, literally. They were in the waiting room when Grandad got there. After he filled out the appropriate paperwork and found out what they knew so far about my condition, he walked over to the waiting room. Clay asked him, "Mr. Jenner, sir, how is she?" Grandad later told me that at that moment, Clayton Webb, ex-superspy, looked like a man whose world was falling apart before his eyes. Grandad put a hand on Clay's shoulder, "They don't know much right now. All they know is that her fever is 104.5 and she's having trouble breathing. They are running tests, and the nurse said that the doctor will come out and talk to us as soon as they know something."

End Flashback

How about it guys? Is this good, or should I stick with my day job? Let me know by clicking that little purple button at the bottom. BTW, I don't own 'em, I just like playing with them...my dreams inspire my stories. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I guess my muse is striking the gas prices, as she didn't show up for a few days. But now she is living here, and hopefully will tell me more of this story in a timely manner so I can bring it to you all. Thanks to all who reviewed, and remember, the more you review, the faster my muse will talk! LOL

Present

Crossing a ditch under normal circumstances was hard enough, but at eight months pregnant, it was nearly impossible. Yet cross it I did, and I walked over to the police officer. Since I didn't recognize her, I assumed she was probably new; an assumption that proved correct when I asked her what was going on. She replied, "This is police business, ma'am. Please move along." I flipped my PI badge at her and asked again. Although I was no longer active, I kept my license current for situations such as this. I had made several friends on the force in my day, so it was usually no big deal getting information. When I _did _flip out my credentials, I was never really sure if it was the badge or my married name that got me my answers…and I didn't really care.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. We seem to have an escaped prisoner reportedly hiding out in the area," she said; my bad feeling was getting worse. "Here is his picture." At that point, I knew why I was getting such a bad feeling…I looked right down into the face of one Lt. Alan Davis.

"This can**NOT** be happening," I thought to myself. "Please, God, let this be just a coincidence, his being this close to Grandad's." I immediately called CJ, but only got his voicemail. "Hey, sweetie, it's me," I said, "You're not going to believe this, but Davis is on the loose. I was on my way to Grandad's when I found out. Call me when you get this, ok, hon? Love you!"

Flashback

Slowly, almost agonizingly, consciousness and I became re-acquainted. After several futile attempts, I finally managed to open my eyes, and what I saw immediately confused me. I struggled to speak, but the tube in my throat prevented any sound from escaping. This immediately terrified me and I began to fight the ventilator. Alarms went off left and right, and that is when I realized that I was not alone in the room. CJ had been asleep in the chair next to the bed, but became instantly alert at my struggle and the beeps coming from what seemed like every piece of equipment in the room. He grabbed my hands and tried to calm me down, which was no mean feat considering how scared I was. "Lori, honey, you have to stop fighting. The tube is there for a reason," he soothed. To tell you the honest truth, it wasn't working until I looked into his eyes. Only then did the adrenaline begin to subside; at that point I knew that all I ever had to do to find peace was to get lost in his eyes. Whoever said that the eyes are the window to the soul must have known Clay. In his I saw how worried he had been, how little he had slept, and the overwhelming joy he felt at my being awake; I saw his love. After the nurses checked me and reset all of the machines, I asked for paper and a pen. When we were alone, I asked him what happened, as the last thing I remembered was introducing him to Mac and Harm. He explained about the fainting and getting me to the hospital six days ago. He said that at first the doctors weren't sure exactly _what_ was wrong. It wasn't until Grandad had gotten the results of the analysis of the test tube from Lt. Davis' apartment that anyone had any idea what I was dealing with. Luckily, Admiral Chegwidden, Harm and Mac's CO, was able to get a call in to Lt. Davis' lab to get the specifics on how bad it would get, and exactly how to treat it. CJ also told me that the dropped test tube and my illness had been directly instrumental in Davis' arrest.

Even with all of the medicines I was being given, I still felt miserable. I asked CJ if he had gotten the plate number of the truck that had run me over—he just smiled and said, "I am so glad you haven't lost your sense of humor." The he got serious. "We almost lost you twice, Lori. Right after we got you here, you stopped breathing. That's when they intubated," he said. Then, tearing up, he continued, "Then yesterday you flatlined, and they almost couldn't bring you back." He turned away and tried to collect himself. Right then I realized what I think I had known since London…we were in love. I had been in love from day one, but I always tried to talk my way out of it—either I was just infatuated, or I didn't believe that he could want me for any reason other than my money. I didn't find out until the day of my collapse that Clay had his own money, as much if not more than Grandad. I had not mentioned it to anyone, as I was embarrassed that I had thought that ill of him. I had been up way too early, so I decided to log on to the internet. When the search engine had loaded, I plugged in CJ's name and let her rip. What I learned was that everything he had told me was true and then some. That is when the proverbial lightbulb went off. London made sense, as did all of the expensive restaurants.

I reached out and touched Clay's arm. He turned and smiled at me, trying to hide his emotions. I motioned him closer, then wrote on my pad, "I love you, too." His tears then started in earnest. He laid his head on the edge of the bed and began to sob. He had ahold of one of my hands; with the other I simply rubbed his head until he had brought himself under control. "I thought I was going to lose you before I ever got the chance to tell you," he said, drying his eyes.

"Don't worry," I wrote, "You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily, Mr. Webb." Before he had a chance to reply, Mac and Harm walked in the door.

"Clayton Webb!" Mac exclaimed, "Did you stay here all night?"

CJ grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I did. I wanted to be here when she woke up," he replied.

"Lori, It's so good to see you awake!" Mac said

"Yeah," Harm added. "you were pretty ill there for a while. We thought we were going to have to finish this thing without you. Luckily, though, you ended up being the one who nabbed him, anyway—and in your sleep no less!"

We laughed at that last part. Clay then excused himself to call Grandad and let him know I was awake. When he was gone, I asked Mac on my pad, "How long has he been here?'

She looked at Harm and then looked back at me. "Pretty much as long as you have," she replied. "He has only left long enough to get something to eat, or to go home, shower and change; and then only if one of us was here to relieve him. And only after we promised to call if there was _any_ change whatsoever in your condition."

"Mac," I wrote, "I think I love him."

"You think?" she asked, laughing.

"Well, no, I mean, I know I do," I responded

"That's good," Harm interjected, "because I thought I knew him pretty well, and I have NEVER seen him this way before. It's obvious he loves you."

"Mac, when he gets back, please, we need to convince him to go home and rest," I pleaded. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"That was already my plan," Mac replied. "I have my sea bag in the car, I'll be back in a minute."

After Mac left, I asked Harm a question that had been on my mind for a little while. "Harm, are you and Mac together?" I wrote. He looked like a fish out of water the way his mouth kept opening and closing. For a moment, I didn't think he was going to answer me. He walked over to the window, his back to me and the door. When he did answer, Mac was just coming back in. I motioned for her to be quiet and go back out. What neither Harm nor I knew was that she backed out only far enough to not be seen.

"Are Mac and I together? That seems to be the question on most people's minds. Our relationship is not that simple," he said. "Do I love her? More than life itself! Have I told her? I have hurt her so many times that she probably wouldn't believe me. She has always been there for me, and I try to be there for her, but somehow I always seem to hurt her, as I always seem to put my foot in my mouth."

Mac apparently couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Harm! What makes you think that I wouldn't believe you if you told me that?" she asked, launching herself into the room, "After all the time we have known each other, one thing I know you are not is a liar!"

"Oh, uh, Mac," Harm stuttered, "I didn't know you were there."

"Answer my question," Mac persisted.

"Mac, I wasn't sure that you feel the same way…and God knows we don't need another hurt between us," Harm answered. "We have danced this dance too long, and frankly, this song is getting old…I just didn't, don't, know how to change the record."

"Well, then, maybe it's time we dance to our own song," Mac replied.

"Maybe it is," Harm answered, and in three steps was beside her. "But we'll have to table this discussion until tomorrow, seeing as you are staying here tonight…besides, I need to go home and get some sleep. I was up all last night preparing for court today. I'll call you tomorrow," he said to Mac. Then he came over and bent down to hug me. "Thanks," he whispered in my ear

"No problem," I wrote, a grin spread across my face.

"Whoa, Rabb, get your own!" CJ scolded as he came in the room, "This one's mine."

"Thanks, Clay, but I think I already have one," he responded, winking at Mac. "See you all tomorrow."

After Harm left the room, CJ asked me, "What was that all about?"

"I think Harm finally got his head out of his rear end," I wrote. "It's a long story, and my hand is getting tired. Speaking of tired—CJ, I want you to go home tonight and get some real sleep. Mac is going to stay with me, and as soon as Grandad leaves, I am going to go to sleep."

"Yeah, Clay. You've been here as long as she has, and that's not good. You need your rest so you can take care of her," Mac said.

"What is this, gang up on Clay day?" he asked. "Hey, I'm a poet and didn't know it!" he exclaimed.

"Your feet did, though, they're Longfellows," I answered on my notebook.

"Ha, ha," he replied. "Well, you know what they say about men with long feet..."

"Good night, Clay," I wrote. "I'll see you in the morning. And remember, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here, FINALLY, is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find my notebook, and then I had a bodacious case of writer's block. Thanks for sticking with me, you guys.

**Present**

I waited a few minutes for CJ to call back, and when he didn't, I started back to the car. I had given my phone number to Officer Jameson, and she promised to call if anything changed; all I wanted now was to get to Grandad's, fix a cup of tea, and put my feet up. My phone rang just as I unlocked the car door. "Hello!" I answered, hoping it was CJ.

"Hey, Lori, it's Mac," she replied. "I have some bad news for you."

"If it has to do with Davis, I already know," I said, leaning on the car. "And you won't believe this… he's loose near Grandad's."

"You're joking," Mac replied, "You better get over there and make sure he's okay. Harm and I will meet you there."

"Ok, Mac," I said as I got in the car, "Oh! And if you hear from Clay before I do, let him know. I called and all I got was his voicemail."

"I will," she said. "You just try and take it easy."

"I promise, I'll take it easy," I answered, "And I'll try not to get too exci…" I was cut off by a click and the feel of cold metal against my temple. I dropped the phone in my lap.

"Lori?" Mac called, "Lori, are you there? Lori?"

"You know what?" Davis asked, "You and your friends have made my life a living Hell. And that old man…he could have made a butt load of money off of this, so much more than I was asking for it. But no, he had to do the right thing."

I prayed to God (literally) that Mac had not hung up, that she was listening to the conversation and would be able to help me. If it had just been me, I would have immediately taken action and kicked his butt, but, as my eight months pregnant belly reminded me, I also had Siobhan to think of. Siobhan (pronounced shi-bahn) was the name we had picked out just a few days before, when we had finally decided to find out the baby's sex…Siobhan Maeve Webb. Thinking of her and this mad man threatening her made me angry, but also cautious and, yes, I'll admit it, even a little afraid. "What do you want, Davis?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"What do I _want_?" he asked derisively, "I want enough money that I can continue with the retirement plans I had before you and the 'Justice Crew' came along and wrecked my life. Only now, I want $2.5 million. And I know that between your pap and your old man, they can come up with that much in no time." It was then that he noticed the phone in my lap and picked it up. "Did you hear that, Colonel?" he spoke into the phone ("Yes, thank God the call was still connected" I thought). "Tell them I will get in touch with them with the delivery details."

Once again pressing the gun to my temple, he said just one word, "Drive!"

Flashback

The first couple of weeks after I woke up in the hospital were tolerable… I mean, no one _likes_ to be in the hospital, do they? It was about halfway into the third week that I began to get antsy. I wanted to be somewhere, ANYwhere other than in the bed. After biting CJ's head off for what must have been the twentieth time, he had finally had enough. "Lori, sweetheart, I love you, but you seriously need to chill out! All I did was ask you if you are having your tray tonight or did you want me to bring you something…I mean, geez!" Clay admonished.

"I'm sorry, CJ," I answered, "It's just that I have been in this blasted bed for so long that my back hurts and I can't get comfortable."

"Did you tell anyone?" CJ asked.

"Yes," I responded, "I told the nurse earlier and she said she would check with the doctor and get back to me when she found something out."

CJ got up from the chair. "Let me go see if I can find something out," he said and left the room.

It was almost two hours later that Clay came back in the room pushing a wheelchair. "Sweetie," he said, " I have some good news. I spoke to Dr. Parks, and he said that since you have been doing so well sitting up in bed, you could try it in a wheelchair, which means you can move about the hospital grounds. The only thing is that you must keep the heart monitor on so he can keep track of how you are doing. He warned me, though, that the first blip in your readings means back to bed."

He helped me into the wheelchair and then covered my legs with the extra blanket from the end of the bed. "Where are we going?" I asked, to no avail. The only answer I received was, "You'll see."

At times like this, I knew better than to keep asking him; his experience with "the Company" had well taught him how to keep secrets. After wheeling me to the elevator, we rode down to the ground floor and out of the door. Now my curiosity was well and truly piqued, and I was anxious to see what he had up his sleeve; I didn't have long to wait. When we rounded the corner, it was almost too much to take—and mentally I figured that if my reaction to this didn't cause Dr. Parks to come running, only a fatal heart attack would. All I could say was, "Oh my! Clay!" There, in the courtyard, was a beautifully set table, with candles lighting it all…and seated at the table were Harm and Mac, grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Do you like it, Lori?" CJ asked

"Like it? I love it, Clay! How did you…when did you…oh, Clay!" I answered.

"Clay called and asked me if Mac and I wanted to double date with you two tonight—at first I thought he had lost it," Harm ventured, "After he explained what he had planned, I said yes. I didn't even tell Mac all that was going on until we got here."

Clay wheeled me to the table where Mac and Harm both got up and hugged me.

"It's good to see you up and around," Mac said, eyes looking suspiciously misty. "You had us all on pins and needles for awhile there."

Thus began our weekly double dates. Some dates were just simply watching DVD's in the room, while other nights it seemed as if Harm and CJ were trying to outdo each other in romance and elaborateness. Mac and I finally had to put a stop to it, promising the men that when I got out of the hospital that they could do anything they wanted.

That time finally came about a month and a half later. Dr. Parks said he could see no reason for me to stay any longer. He said that I was doing well, and that there was no reason I could not go home as long as I had a nurse that could check on me from time to time, which Grandad took care of, of course. I was released into Grandad's care, and he took me home. Little did I know that all my friends, including the ones I had made from my time working with JAG, were waiting on me. If Dr. Parks had kept the heart monitor on me, he would have been at my side in an instant when the gang yelled, "Surprise!" I was moved to tears at all the people who had come to welcome me home. I made my way around the room, hugging necks and shaking hands. When I got to the Admiral, I ignored his offered hand and hugged his neck instead. "Admiral, I understand that you personally prosecuted the Davis case and I just wanted to thank you for putting him away. And for the beautiful arrangement that JAG sent."

Somewhat embarrassed, Admiral Chegwidden answered, "Yes, ma'am, I did, and you are very welcome. I could not have done my job if you had not done such a thorough one yourself. And Lieutenant Simms was responsible for the flowers."

I continued mingling with everyone when I suddenly heard a glass clinking rather loudly. I turned to see CJ was striking the side of his glass with his ring while he walked toward me. When he got to my side, he began, "Everyone, I want to thank you for coming tonight to welcome Lori home, as well as the support you have shown her over the last few months." He turned to me and continued, "Lori, you gave us all quite a lot to worry about for a while there…we didn't know _what_ was going to happen. Then you pulled through like the strong, vital woman you are. I realized then that I love you, and that feeling has grown day by day since then." He motioned to Harm and Mac, and they joined him, Harm handing him something, I could see not what. "Lori, I have been wanting to do this since the day you woke up in the ICU fighting the breathing tube---it was then that I realized you would be alright, and the day I realized I love you." Clay got down on one knee. When I realized what he was doing, I started crying and tried to back away, only Mac was right behind me and wouldn't let me. Clay took my hand, "Lori Brooke Jenner, will you marry me?"

I was so emotional and taken aback, that I didn't realize I had not answered until I became aware of an awkward silence in the room. At that point, I answered, "Yes, oh, yes, Clay, I will," as we were lost in a wave of applause and a sea of well wishers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Present

After driving for what seemed like hours, but was, in reality only a few minutes, Davis finally directed me to park in the driveway of a dilapidated old house. The house, in fact, the whole neighborhood, looked as if it had seen its better days decades ago.

"Mrs. Webb, let me assure you before you even get out of this car that if you so much as _**think**_ of escaping, I WILL shoot you!" Davis spat, speaking for the first time since the drive began.

"And Mr. Davis, "I answered," let _me_ assure _you_ that if you harm me or my baby, there is no hole deep enough for you to crawl into that Clayton Webb will not find you. My advice to you is to give this up now before someone gets hurt." By this point I had become very calm, knowing that God was protecting both me and Siobhan, and that He was helping Clay, Mac and Harm to find us.

"Get inside!" Davis ordered with a shove. We walked up the steps and into the ramshackle little house. Inside we were greeted by Davis's girlfriend. She was short and skinny. Her blonde hair long and unkempt, she looked barely out of her teens. "Is this her?" the girl asked.

"No, I thought I'd get Michelle Obama instead…yes, Professor Brilliant, this is her," Davis answered roughly. The girl's head immediately bowed and her shoulders became more slumped. "Lori Webb, meet Delia Thomas."

Davis pushed me roughly down on the couch. I cried out as much from the surprise as from the pain that suddenly ripped through my lower back. Delia looked as if she might say something, and then thought the better of it. "Shut up, you stupid cow!" Davis said, "I'm tired of you already! I could shoot you right now and not lose any sleep about it." I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Oddly enough, instead of frightening me, it made my calm all the more resolute.

Delia went to Davis and put her arms around him. "Honey, you're tired. Why don't you go lay down?" she asked, "I'll look after Miss High-and-Mighty here."

Davis studied her face for a moment, and seemingly satisfied with what he found there, he agreed. "Let me tie her up, first," he said.

"Baby, is that really necessary?" Delia asked, "I mean, look at her, she's as big as a barn. Even if she did manage to get out, it'd be easy to catch her."

Davis thought for a moment. Then he looked at Delia. "Ok," he answered, "but if she tries to escape, I'm holding YOU responsible,"

As Davis left the room, I knew I was in trouble as pain once again tore through my back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days after my "welcome home" party, I sat next to Clay on my way to meet his mom. I was nervous to be meeting Porter Webb. Perhaps nervous wasn't the word for it…is there a word in the English language for "my butterflies must have studied with the Bolshoi"?

"Sweetheart, I don't know why you are so nervous. You should take this as a compliment, as Mother has never really been interested to meet most of the women I have dated in the past," CJ soothed. "Besides, she said she was curious to see what kind of woman induced her son to empty his liquor cabinet after only one date."

"You did that?" I asked incredulously.

Clay's grin was sheepish. "Yes, I did. I knew on that first night that I wanted to pursue you seriously, and since you said you would never date someone who drank, I knew I had a decision to make. So on my way home, I realized that a relationship with you offered so much more than alcohol did, so the choice was easy," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I persisted.

"Because I knew how you felt about drinking and I didn't want you to think less of me," he stated.

"Clay! That doesn't make me think any less of you," I said, "In fact; it's just another thing for me to love about you."

"Don't mean to change the subject, but we're here," Clay said.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, and then exhaled, trying to calm the intricate ballet in my belly. I felt like a prisoner on her way to her execution. I had heard through the grapevine that Porter Webb was a formidable woman whose favor was not easily gained; however, once that favor was won, she was loyal to the end.

I silently prayed as I took CJ's hand. He tried to reassure me, "Honey, there's nothing to be worried about. Really, Mother will love you as much as I do, and probably more since you managed to do the one thing she's wanted to happen for years."

I had been to the house (what an understatement!) Clay shared with his mother only once before, in the wee hours of the morning the day we left for London, and I had stayed in the car. When we entered the foyer, I saw at once that this was a home like any other. I became interested at once in the paintings on the wall. "Clay! These are beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Who is the artist?"

"That would be..." Clay began.

"…Me," Porter Webb finished.

"Mother!" Clay beamed. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"As am I," Porter answered, "I used to feel as though I could never tire of all the beauty in Europe, but this trip has proved me wrong."

Clay had moved to my side, again clasping my hand. He gave it a squeeze as he began his introductions. "Mother, this is Lori Brooke Jenner, my fiancée. Lori, this is my mother, Porter Webb," he said.

"Mrs. Webb, it is so good to finally meet the woman who raised such a fine son," I offered.

"And Miss Jenner, it is a pleasure to meet the woman who has seemingly tamed my son," Mrs. Webb replied.

"Mother," Clay warned.

"Clayton, it is no secret that I despaired of ever getting you settled," his mother answered. "I am truly happy that Lori appears to be an answer to my prayers."

"Mrs. Webb, lunch is served," the butler announced.

"Thank you, Michael," Mrs. Webb replied. As we walked into the dining room, I was unsure of Porter Webb's assessment of me. I was further unsettled when she asked,"What exactly is it that you do, dear?"

"I am a private investigator," I answered. "I work mainly for corporations…at least I did until I became ill. I'm not sure when, or even _if_ I will be able to go back to work."

"Did you see Dr. Parks today?" Clay asked me.

"Yes, I did," I answered, not wanting to go into what the doctor said in front of Mrs. Webb.

"I hope you're ok, dear," she said. "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

I really had not wanted to talk about it at our first meeting, but since she asked, I felt obligated to explain. I gave her the Reader's Digest Condensed version of what had happened, with CJ filling in some details he thought I should include. I finished the story with the results of the doctor's visit earlier in the day; "Dr. Parks said the tests revealed that the bug is still in my body, and from the data the Navy has on it, it is likely to remain there. He said that we will just have to take things as they come," I finished. It was then that I came to realize that I had begun to win Porter Webb's respect and admiration. I knew at the end of our lunch that it was a done deal when she took my hand in both of hers and said simply, "Welcome to the family, Lori Jenner."


End file.
